


Oh Lion, My Lion

by DarkWolf75



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf75/pseuds/DarkWolf75
Summary: A Poem from the Inquisitor to her lion
Kudos: 1





	Oh Lion, My Lion

Oh Lion, My Lion

Oh lion, my lion  
who has seen so much hell  
Oh lion, my lion  
guard theses walls well  
In the darkest night  
you are my light

Oh lion, my lion  
of the hold in the sky  
Oh lion, my lion  
my Templar and Commander  
You don’t have to be brave  
all the time

Oh lion, my lion  
On his knees praying for me  
Oh lion, my lion  
I find comfort in you  
Come to rest now  
here in my arms

Oh lion, my lion  
you are what I fight for  
Oh lion, my lion  
you are my sword and shield  
I’ll be your safe place  
when you are worn

Oh lion, my lion  
for you I will survive  
Oh lion, my lion  
I will be at your side  
We are safe now  
in each others arms

Oh lion, my lion  
we’ll see each other through this war  
Oh lion, my lion  
let me set your dreams a soar  
When this is done  
we’ll be together forever more


End file.
